


My Baby Space Unicorn

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Aliens, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Unicorns, implied workaholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: Dan lives such a busy life. He barely makes time for himself, and when he does it normally ends badly. But now he may be faced with a situation which will either force him to change his ways or give up the best thing to come into his life in a very long time.





	My Baby Space Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleRainSkyFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRainSkyFall/gifts).

> Thanks to Vziii for betaing!
> 
> This work is based around an original character by ASinglePetal. Their art of the character can be found here https://www.instagram.com/p/B1ZLAztHmjz/

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Dan threw his hand out to turn off his alarm clock. It took him a few tries to actually hit the damn thing before he shifted in bed to look up at the ceiling. A number of his exes always asked why he had such an annoying alarm clock, why he didn’t just pick a nice jingle on his phone. Maybe Dan was old fashioned, but an alarm clock felt better to him. Besides, if it didn’t sound annoying he probably wouldn’t actually wake up, and he had many many busy days that needed to get started bright and early.

He took a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts, then grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and got ready for the day. It was an NSP day with Brian, writing lyrics, recording a couple of scratch tracks, messing about, planning the next tour, next album, next lot of videos. Soon he was ready and out of the door. He was back just before midnight and was in bed not long after.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, and off to Arin’s house to work out. He’d ache for the rest of the day, but it was worth it. Home for a quick shower, then to the office for a full day of recording Game Grumps. Back home, bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, and back at the office. They had 10 Minute Power Hours to record and a couple of the Unnamed Fan show Thing. Back home, and tonight Dan had a date. He cleaned up, met the girl. She was cute, kind of snobbish and smug, but nice. Mostly. Then she asked about being The Danny Sexbang, how much he made, how many fans he had. Dan decided not to call her back. Back home again, bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, meet up with Brian. Record NSP songs, make plans, home, and bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, record Grumps, stream, home, and bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, filming, home, and bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, songwriting, office meeting, home, and bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, meet Arin, record, failed date, home, and bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and ready, Grumps, home, and bed.

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Grumps.

NSP.

_ Beep Beep _

10 Minute Power Hour.

Grumps.

_ Beep Beep _

Streaming.

Meeting.

_ Beep Beep _

NSP.

Filming.

_ Beep Beep _

Date.

Songwriting.

_ Beep Beep _

Record.

Record.

Record.

Record.

… and then it all changed.

* * *

It happened on a night where Dan was running even later than usual. Grumps had just moved to a new office. Which naturally meant they had new issues and problems with recording, with some old ones coming back. It ended up being a long long day, and Dan was eager to get home.

As he walked out to his car at long last Dan saw a shooting star. He smiled, remembering how excited he used to get as a kid if he ever saw one.

_ Make a wish, keep it secret or it won’t come true! _

Dan chuckled to himself at his childhood memories, the joy and innocence of youth.

He closed his eyes. He didn’t have a wish; what else could he want in life? He could wish for a girlfriend, but that never seemed to work out - last time he got his ‘Dream Girl’ she’d ended up being more of a nightmare. Success? Well, with how busy he was he could check that off the list. No, he was good. He got in the car and went home. But that little shooting star had other plans.

That was because that shooting star wasn’t exactly what it seemed. It was, in fact, a small emergency escape pod, and it had just been pulled into Earth’s gravitational field. The pod was now plotting a course towards the planet. Specifically towards California, USA. More specifically, to Daniel Avidan’s backyard.

The pod landed not long before Dan arrived home and opened, allowing the sole occupant to finally see where they were. The alien yawned as the pod shut down, the landing had woken him up. He was very small, wrapped in a blanket, and gave off a slight glow in the darkness of the summer night.

He looked around a little, curious about the new place he found himself in. He wiggled a bit in his pod seat, untangling himself from the blanket. Everything looked very big. And very dark.

The alien whined a little bit. He did not like the dark. But at least he made a little bit of light with his glow. Then suddenly there was lots of light nearby, and a new big thing came close. It looked like a ship, but with round things on the ground. It was loud too, with an engine like the pod had, but also some kind of music coming from inside. It even made the building turn on another light when it got closer! Then all the noise stopped, the ship thing’s lights turned off and a tall man stepped out.

The small alien wiggled again, this time excited. The tall man had fluffy hair like he did! The man looked like he was very nice, and he walked into the building. Maybe he was supposed to be the alien’s new family! His pod must have brought him home!

With that, the little alien started to babble and tried to get out of his pod. He eventually managed to tumble out with his blanket. He tried to stand up and started to toddle over, but kept falling onto all fours. He wasn’t very good at walking. The alien tried a couple more times but then decided to make himself float over. The door where the man had walked through was closed now, but the alien did manage to find an open window to get inside.

Once he got in it didn’t take him long to find the nice man. He was in a very big bed, it looked super comfy. More comfy than a pod. The alien decided to lie down with his new family. He wrapped himself up in his blanket again and cuddled the man… his dad? That sounded right! The alien cuddled to his new dad and fell asleep.

* * *

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up and… something was different. Dan looked to the side and found a… a  _ thing  _ in his bed, asleep. It looked a little bit like a tiny horse, but with more fur, all fluffy and lilac. And it had a blue mane. Well, not really a mane, it looked more like a person's hair, and it was fairly long. There were pretty large pointed ears coming out of the side of its head, as well as what looked like a horn, giving the thing a kind of weird unicorn look to it. An alien unicorn.

The more Dan looked at the thing, the more he believed it couldn’t be real. “I’m either dreaming or I’ve lost every fucking marble I had left in my brain,” Dan muttered as he started to get up, but managed to wake up the little creature.

He heard it make a kind of squealing noise and turned back. Oh god, it was floating now, its big bright turquoise eyes completely focused on Dan, and what Dan assumed must be the arms reaching out to him.

Dan took a deep breath, and turned away, grabbed his things and went to the bathroom to shower. “If I ignore this maybe it’ll go away, or I’ll wake up.”

And so Dan continued with his morning routine hoping something would happen. At any moment he would wake up from this weird-ass dream, or he’d look down and the space unicorn wouldn’t be following him around the house anymore. But that never happened. That strange creature kept floating after him or occasionally would try walking along the floor (though that normally resulted in it falling over and rolling along instead).

Even with all of that, it took Dan getting his keys and setting out the door for him to finally accept that this was real, as the little unicorn sat nearby and started to cry. It sounded too real, too heartbreaking.

Dan felt awful, as he closed the door and turned to the… the baby? It would make sense, with the babbling, and trouble walking.

The baby was still crying while Dan slowly went over and sat with him. Dan picked him up and held him “Shh, shh, I’m sorry little guy, shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.”

The alien cuddled into Dan, and slowly calmed down and fell asleep, taking a nap in Dan’s arms. Dan still couldn’t believe that a baby space unicorn was suddenly in his life. “Avidan, what have you gotten yourself into now?”

He carried the sleeping child through to his room, tucking him in with the blanket. Dan even grabbed one of the many stegosaurus plushies he owned thanks to generous fans and passed it to the unicorn to hold onto. It seemed to make the little guy happy.

Dan sat beside him on the bed and watched him sleep for a little while. Now Dan wasn’t freaking out he could see the alien was adorable, but he still wondered where it came from.

Dan soon decided he would have to call in sick for work - something he didn’t think he had ever done unless he physically could not talk. But hey, there’s a first time for everything. He called Brian, hoping he’d buy whatever Dan could come up with as an excuse.

_ Ring Ring, Ring Ring _

“Hey Danny, everything okay? You know we don’t need to be at the studio for another two hours right?” Brian asked, and Dan could hear Audry playing in the background.

“Hey Bri, I, uh, actually can’t make it. Sorry for the last minute call. I’ve been, um… not feeling good. Sorry man.” Dan stumbled through his half-hearted excuse and realised he should probably have thought it through a little more.

“Oh? Well, okay, Danny. If you need anything, let me know.” Brian replied before the two said their goodbyes and Dan hung up. He didn’t think Brian sounded very convinced, but at least he didn’t start asking questions.

Dan managed to get a few things done around the house before the unicorn woke up again, including finding what Dan assumed was his space pod half hidden by the trash cans down the side of Dan’s house. It wasn’t too big, a couple of feet long, so just big enough for the baby alien. Dan decided to bring it inside, just in case the unicorn needed it.

Dan also looked around his kitchen, eventually finding a pink sippy cup of Audry’s which was left behind who knows how long ago. The alien could probably use this to have a drink right? “I hope he likes milk. Babies like milk, but do space unicorns?” Dan started to wonder out loud.

It only ended up being a few more minutes until Dan would have his answer since he could hear crying coming from his room just after he finished getting some milk ready. Dan hurried to his room, not wanting to upset the baby again.

“I’m here, I’m here buddy, no need for tears. I got you some milk too, see?” Dan picked him up again, offering him the sippy cup. “You wanna try this, huh?”

The alien stopped crying and sniffed at the cup a bit. It didn’t take long for him to start drinking, although Dan still had to keep ahold of the cup to feed him.

“Ah, good,” Dan smiled, “you like it!”

The unicorn finished, and pushed the cup away a little and started to wiggle and babble at Dan.

“My god, you’re so cute!” Dan exclaimed, he held the baby closer as he put the sippy cup on the bedside table. “If only I knew where you came from, we could figure out where you’re meant to be.”

Dan was stroking his hair as the alien babbled, and noticed something around his neck. It looked kind of like a collar, or maybe a necklace. Since he acted more like a baby than a pet it was probably a necklace. Not that that made much difference. “Hey, wait a second.” As Dan looked he saw a bit of paper was stuck out behind the blue crystal. “What have we got here sweetheart?” Dan took the necklace off of the alien and set him down next to him with a couple of plush toys to play with, while Dan found there was a note hidden behind the crystal. He started to read it.

_ Dear reader, _

_ If you have this note then it means our son Leon’s pod has delivered him somewhere safe and he has found someone he feels a strong bond towards. Leon is our only child and is 9 months old. We wanted nothing more than to see him grow up, but unfortunately, our planet is dying, and we cannot afford to escape. All we have is an old fashioned pod big enough for our baby and thought it best he at least be given a chance to live. _

_ Our species grow to be very empathetic and sensitive to the emotions of those around us, but Leon so far has only displayed a talent to sense the kind-hearted, which is why we trust whoever he has found to care for him as if he were their own child. _

_ Please love Leon as your own son, as much as he will love you as his new parent(s). _

_ Thank you so much for keeping Leon safe and happy. _

Dan was in tears before he even finished the note “He’s all alone… and I… he thinks I’m… oh no…”

Dan suddenly shifted from sadness to shock. Dan was.. Leon thought Dan was his new dad? No. No no no no no. Dan could not be a single dad. He was WAY too busy. He and Brian just finished the latest album and needed to start the next one, as well as film music videos for the other five songs they still hadn’t made yet. And he and Arin were starting a new show, and he had the Power Hour recordings, Grumps recordings, the Weird unnamed fan show, streaming. Not to mention they were planning two new tours for next year.

It was then Dan started to have a small panic attack. How the hell would he fit Leon in his life? He just couldn’t. Tomorrow Dan had Grumps, then a tour meeting then, then-

Grumps.

NSP.

Streaming.

Meeting.

Filming.

Record.

Record.

Record.

Rec-

Dan stopped when he felt a small weight on his lap. He looked down to see Leon had floated to him, cuddling into Dan. It comforted him as he held Leon “I’m sorry Leon, you picked a really bad choice for a dad…”

Leon babbled, blepping his little tongue out at Dan, before giggling “Dada!”

That set Dan off crying again. He couldn’t even tell if it was from happiness at hearing a little life calling him dad, stress from how fast this was happening, or flat out despair. Because as much as Dan would love for Leon to stay, he didn’t think he could.

Dan sat there crying as he held Leon for a while, with Leon holding onto Dan, confused about what was going on. But he kept trying to cheer Dan up. He’d babbled, tried licking Dan’s face even though it tasted a bit salty, and gave his new dad lots and lots of cuddles. It made Dan feel simultaneously better and worse.

“I’m sorry Leon, I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Dan muttered as he tried his best to pull himself together.

Luckily he had calmed down enough to answer the door when he heard a knock. He recognised that knock, only one person he knew gave two lots of two quick knocks.

_ Knock Knock, Knock Knock _

Brian. Shit. “Ugh, Leon, kiddo, I’m just going to get the door. Please wait here and play with this little stego, okay?” Dan put Leon on the bed and gave him a plushie, before rushing to get the door.

_ Knock Knock, Knock Knock _

“Okay, okay Bri, I’m coming!” Dan called as he reached the door and opened it.

“Hey Danny, feeling okay?”

“Huh? Of course I- uh, I mean, y-yeah, bit better.” Dan slipped up, forgetting he called in sick earlier. He knew Brian hadn’t bought it, he should’ve known his music partner would pull something like this to try to figure out what was happening.

“Yeah?” Brian said, walking into Dan’s home. “You sound just as okay as this morning. A more suspicious man might say you weren’t sick in the first place.”

“Ugh, well, I just…” Dan trailed off as he saw Leon starting to float into the room.  _ Shit!  _ Dan must have forgotten to close the bedroom door.

“Danny? Earth to Danny?” Brian asked as he waved a hand in front of Dan’s face. “Dan your face looks like you’ve seen a ghost, what the hell are you-”

“Dada!” Leon exclaimed, causing Brian to turn around and see him.

Dan started to freak out, rushing over to hold Leon “Brian, I can explain! Just, just listen, please.”

Brian looked speechless, probably for the first time now that Dan thought about it. Dan ended up nervously bouncing Leon a little in his arms for a few seconds whilst Brian composed himself.

“Okay,” Brian replied. He was back to his normal matter-of-fact self. “Let’s go talk.”

* * *

They went through to Dan’s living room, and Dan explained everything that had happened since he woke up that morning, finding Leon, the escape pod, the note. Everything. At some point, while Dan was talking, Leon fell asleep in his arms.

“So, uh, yeah. That’s about it.” Dan finished recounting his day so far.

“Wow. That’s… a lot.” Brian replied, “Well, I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Wait, what? Why the hell do I need congratulating? For not losing my mind?” Dan asked, confused.

“No, for becoming a dad you moron,” Brian told him. “I think I should be offering you a cigar too, but I was ill-prepared.”

“Oh, shut up Bri, let’s face it, I’m not cut out to be a dad. Leon deserves the best parents. Someone who can make time for him, and knows how to handle kids, and, and…” Dan suddenly had an idea. “Could you and Rachel take him in?”

“What?” Brian asked

“No no, hear me out, you two are the best parents for him! You already do all the perfect things for Audrey, you know how to do it all!” Dan said, sounding more convinced this would work out. “So, c’mon Bri, what do you say?”

“Absolutely not”

“Wait, what? Why?!” Dan asked, then started to get offended “What, you don’t think he deserves the best? You don’t want him?”

“Oh shut up Dan,” Brian told him. “First off, I’d need to talk to Rachel, but more importantly he’s already found someone who loves him and wants him, and he wants to stay with you too Dan.”

“But, but Bri I can’t…”

“Why not? Dan don’t tell me you don’t love him, it’s so obvious. You sound just like a new dad.” Brian pointed out.

“I mean, yeah, I do love him, and maybe it’d be nice to keep him, but I’m so busy, it wouldn’t be fair. Hell, we’re already planning a tour for later this-”

“Leigh Daniel Avidan don’t you dare make excuses.” Brian gave him a stern look “You’ve already done three tours this year, we can take a break for a while until Leon is settled. We can slow down and make fewer videos per album. If you call Arin and ask him to come over to explain everything you are more than capable of recording less per week if you need to, don’t think I don’t know how much you guys record in advance, and with fewer tours, you won’t need to do as much anyway.

“None of us could ever get you to take a decent break, or get much of a work-life balance, you and your workaholic ass never stop.” Brian looked to the small babe in Dan’s arms. “Maybe Leon can finally be the one to do that.”

Dan looked to Leon too, holding him a little closer “... okay. It’s just really sudden, and scary.” Dan admitted.

Brian chuckled. “Welcome to parenthood. It is absolutely terrifying. But you’re not alone, you’ve got me, and Rachel, and I’m sure everyone at work. We’re always here to help you out, Danny. You and Leon.”

Dan thought for a moment. Yeah, yeah, he would work this out. It would take a lot of adjusting, and probably messing up a few times. But he would try his goddamn best to be the dad Leon deserved.

* * *

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Alarm off. Up, and to the kitchen. Dan had the day off to spend time with Leon, and he’d promised his baby a day full of fun. Starting with some of his favourite cereal. He got the bowl ready and set in front of Leon’s highchair, a present from Suzy and Arin. Then he went to Leon’s nursery, completely space-themed, with glow in the dark stars and planets stuck to the ceiling. They matched the glow in the dark baby in the crib.

Leon was already awake, waving his arms and reaching for the stick-on stars. Dan couldn’t help but watch his little baby babble and play.

There had been hard times over the past month since Leon crashed into Dan’s life, and Dan was sure there would be more times of frustration ahead. There will be times Dan will want to fall back into his old routine, times Dan would start to plan for so many things but need to hold back and let them take time instead of diving into project after project. But he would get better. For his son, Dan would learn to be a dad who was there for Leon.

“Dada!” Leon finally saw Dan and floated over to him.

Dan hugged him close “Good morning Leon. Dada’s got you, always.”


End file.
